


Soft as a Feather

by EarthlyStar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Selective Mutism!WoL, Stormblood spoilers!, ambiguous WoL, it's my first thing i've done so i hope it's okay qq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyStar/pseuds/EarthlyStar
Summary: Person A has really great hair. Soft, long, always perfect in every way. Person B is hopelessly in love with it and makes a habit of stroking it absentmindedly, braiding it, running their fingers through it.





	Soft as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to have a gander at this work! It's my first attempt at writing something like a fic, so any and all criticisms are appreciated! I hope I didn't go too overboard or stray too much from Estinien's canon way of acting etc.  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

Rhalgr’s Reach had become the Scion’s temporary base of operations ever since agreeing to aid Ala Mhigo in their rebellion against the Garlean Empire. You didn’t mind this - it was usually fairly quiet, and should you wish to in your downtime you could take a little dip in the waters near Starfall.

Although Zenos had been taken care of, and the remaining Garleans had been pushed back out of Ala Mhigo, Alphinaud and yourself had decided that the Scions would remain and help out a little longer. Lyse was a strong-willed lass, but you all knew she couldn’t simply rebuild a war-torn country alone.

* * *

 

Ever since he had joined the Scions of the Seventh Dawn following the defeat of Zenos and the destruction of Nidhogg’s Eyes, you’d been catching yourself idly glancing over and staring at Estinien’s long hair. Each time you snapped out of your daze, you had looked over to his face and felt a slight relief that each time he either wasn’t looking back at you or was otherwise occupied.

For this, you _hoped_ , he hadn’t noticed your strange behaviour.

It was odd, though. Estinien had mysteriously disappeared from his bed in the infirmary, after all, only to reappear in Gyr Abania as if no time had passed. You had wanted to talk with him about it - but now that he wasn’t caring to wear his dragoon’s helm anymore, his piercing eyes had made you all the more nervous to have a serious conversation with him.

Ha, the esteemed Warrior of Light, nervous about talking to a friend.

Food had been served by the cooks of the Resistance and while it had nothing on F’lhammin’s cooking, it was delicious all the same. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two about Ala Mhigan cuisine to further your culinary skills while you were here…

“And what, _dear Warrior_ , has enchanted your gaze so?”

Estinien’s amused words rang through your ears like a blaring alarum, causing you to quickly jolt up in your seat - at this point realising you were slouched forward staring at his hair… again.

You looked around in a small panic, now becoming aware that everyone else had already finished their meals and had left the tables to return to their duties. It was only yourself and the former Azure Dragoon now lingering in the dining area. How embarrassing…

Fumbling around with your hands, you try gesturing that you were only daydreaming and he had just _happened_ to be in your line of sight. Estinien let out a small chuckle at your helpless flailing.

If only you were more comfortable talking, you thought. That would make life so much easier to deal with the teasing from your friends.

Reaching into your pocket, you retrieve your handy little scratch pad and pencil - your face colouring red with embarrassment while you do so. You quickly write down on the paper that you were daydreaming, that there was no such enchantment as he had irritatingly presumed. Sliding the pad over the table to him, you notice that gods annoying smirk he’s so used to wearing.

“Your words say one thing, Warrior. _However_ \- your flustered expression and unusually messy handwriting say another.”

A breathless yelp escapes your throat as you quickly bring your hands to meet your face, somewhat sinking into your chair all the while. How long had he been aware of you staring at his hair? Did he even know you were staring at his hair and not his face like some preying creep? Gods, this was far too embarrassing to deal with…

Thanks to your calloused hands covering your eyes you fail to notice Estinien getting up from his seat, now walking around the table to where you were to return your scratch pad. After a few moments of waiting for you to realise and take the pad back - to no avail - the dragoon decides instead to sit in the seat adjacent to your own, putting the pad down on the table a little louder than was really necessary. Not purposefully to grab your attention or anything. _Not at all_.

Peeking your eyes out above the tips of your fingers, you look to the pad on the table and then to the seat where you had _thought_ Estinien was sat. Back to the pad. Back to the empty seat. Surely he didn’t just Elusive Jump away from the tabl– _Seven hells_! He’s sat right beside you! Rather closely at that…

With a few blinks of your eyes, you slowly remove your hands from your face and pick up your pencil. Hesitantly, you write underneath your previous message on the paper before sliding it to your right - the direction of which the smirking menace resided.

He takes a moment to skim over your message, before trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

“You… incredible. The saviour of Eorzea, the one who cannot be beaten by even  _Bahamut_ , is easily entranced by someone’s hair.”

“It… it looks soft.”

Estinien’s amusement was quickly broken off, replaced by confusion and mild shock. Despite all the time he had spent around you during your time in Ishgard, and even the journey you two had gone on with Ysayle and Alphinaud - he had not once heard you speak, let alone whisper.

After taking a moment to recover from the surprise of what had happened, the elezen - who was now in turn visibly flustered himself - let out a small sigh before moving his hand nearer to your own. You notice he hesitates briefly, before eventually sliding his hand under your palm and picking your hand up. Rather than being shocked at what was occurring, you can’t help but be distracted by the gentleness in which he had lifted your hand - a gentleness which, once upon a time, you had thought this man incapable of.

Following this gentle distraction, your thoughts further spiral into other things, keeping your attentiveness trapped. Part of you had honestly wished he wasn’t wearing his gauntlets. You know the moment will be over almost as soon as it had begun, but this simple interaction made you painfully aware of how much you wanted some form of skin contact - even something as simple as tracing your fingers along his palm or knuckles.

Letting out a small yet wistful sigh, you shake your head in attempts to dispel your futile thoughts. You knew Estinien wasn’t really one for small talk, let alone such acts of intimacy, and yet…

“Warrior? Have I done something wrong?”

A confused sound escapes your lips as you look up to the dragoon’s face.

“What…what do you mean?” you whisper, noticing now the concern shown with his eyebrows.

“When I lifted your hand, twas mere seconds before you began frowning and squeezing my own hand.”

Just when you had thought you’d quelled your embarrassment, you felt a rush of warmth return to your cheeks. By the Twelve, you were known for being steadfast and strong willed - and yet every time you were in the presence of a certain dragoon, your defences and composure completely crumbled.

You shook your head rather quickly before giving off the biggest smile you could manage, your only idea for a nonverbal response to assure him everything was fine. Following your rather abrupt response, you notice Estinien’s eyes soften ever so slightly as a gentle smile crept onto his face.

During your time in Ishgard you’d never had a chance to get a good look at his full face due to that pesky helm, but now that he was here in front of you - you couldn’t help but find each detail endearing. Every small thing; from the little creases in the skin near his eyes to the dark circles underneath them. Even the small scar across his cheekbone and the cracked skin on his lips - all of it was somewhat captivating.

Whilst you were entranced by the dragoon’s features, you hadn’t taken notice to where he was moving your hand to. That is, until, your palm came into contact with what you could have sworn was the softest silk you’d ever felt. If your eyes were sealed shut and you only had the sense of touch to go from, you would have honestly thought you were holding the finest Ul’dahn silk that the weaver’s guild could have been in possession of.  _How could this man’s hair be so gods damned soft…?_

Slowly and gently, you slide your fingers between the delicate strands of hair, taking care to not scratch his ear or pull on any knots. While you were settling your hand amongst the tufts, you felt Estinien almost nuzzle into your hand - whether this was you grasping at straws hoping that’s what had occurred or had it really happened, you weren’t sure. Regardless of this, you decided to bring your other hand up to meet the opposite side of his head.

“For someone who is able to dispatch most all foes pitted against them, you’re surprisingly gentle.”

The Elezen’s voice was quiet and tender, almost as though he was becoming drowsy from having his hair played with. Beginning to stick your tongue out as a response, you realise that his eyes were closed, and for once you had a small moment where his gaze wasn’t fixated on you. Utilising the opportunity, you slide out of your seat to stand up in front of Estinien as quietly as you could. Perfect, you thought, now you could reach around to the back of his hair.

Taking care so as to not give away that you’ve stood up, you warily begin running your fingers through his hair; across from the sides, to around and down the back - fluffing the ends of his hair once you get there. Estinien’s hair was soft and yet delicate, amusingly enough, the complete opposite of his outward personality. Looking downwards from the top of his head, the way the intricate strands intertwined with each other gave off the illusion that you were glancing at a snow field.

Before you knew it, you had inadvertently propped your chin on the apex of the dragoon’s head, with your head tilted slightly so that your cheek could feel the tufts of hair against it. You hadn’t realised this until you felt a slight breeze against the base of your neck - the breeze here being Estinien’s breathing. Tensing slightly you become aware that, while you may have unknowingly invaded his personal space, he wasn’t really fighting against how close you were. With a silenced sigh, you release some of the tension on your arms, letting them fall gently onto his shoulders to rest a while. Resuming running your fingers through the strands, you absentmindedly begin making a little braid. The motions and the textures reminded you of what it was like weaving Diremite webs; the way each silvery strand was obedient yet slippery, fitting neatly into place with the others.

Your braiding came to an abrupt halt as you felt Estinien’s arms wrap around you, pulling you a slight bit closer. Following this, you felt a sudden warmth of the hollow of your throat.

“You have a lovely voice, by the way.”

Before you had even come to understand what had just happened, you felt yourself flustering. The former Azure Dragoon had just… complimented you  _and_  kissed you. Whatever had brought about this dream you were certain that by all means, you didn’t want it to end. During this reaction Estinien must have felt you stiffen up, as he then began using one of his hands to gently rub at the middle of your back - almost as if signalling that you needn’t be surprised or afraid. Feeling a little too tensed to try and whisper, you instead decide to plant a small kiss on the top of his head in return.

Unravelling your hands from his hair, you pull back from where you were stood, breaking the Elezen’s hold on you and catching his attention. Quickly bowing, as a means to hide your embarrassed face, you attempt to calm yourself.

“Th… Thank you.” You squeak a little, and your voice cracks, but you managed to push the words out.

Rather than making a snarky jest about your voice cracking at such a common phrase, Estinien instead decides to simply lift your frayed hair away from your face and plant one last kiss on your forehead. Quickly snapping your head up in shock, you notice he’s disappeared from sight.  _So he is the kind of dragoon that’d use Elusive Jump to leave a table_ , you thought wryly to yourself. Slumping down into the chair you were seated in before, you bring your hands to meet your warm cheeks - before giggling like a little child to yourself.

Distant footsteps increase in both speed and sound before you hear your name called by a familiar voice. Eagerly looking around to see who wished to greet you now, you see Alphinaud slow down from a jog upon reaching where you were sat. The young Scion’s expression went from excited to curious in what felt like 2 seconds flat.

“Warrior? What ever has made your face so red?” he inquired, slightly leaning forward to poke at your cheek. Shaking your head, you indicate that it’s nothing of concern and Alphinaud nods in return.

“Ah, well, Lyse has ordered a meeting to discuss some plans for rebuilding Ala Mhigo. She doesn’t want to start until everyone’s there - including you. Shall we go?”

With a simple nod and a smile, you and the short Elezen begin heading out to meet with Lyse.


End file.
